


Summertime To Die

by imanemostan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depressing, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Sad, Songfic, fucking emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan
Summary: It's the last time they'll see each other and only Frank knows it. Gerard begs him not to leave, and they spend their last night together.Songfics to Born To Die and Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey





	

**_Born_ _To Die_ **

_Why?_

_Who me?_   
_Why?_

Why did it have to end up like this? He said he'd be away for awhile. He always took Gerard with him when he was selling drugs.

_Feet don’t fail me now_   
_Take me to the finish line_   
_Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take_   
_But I’m hoping at the gates,_   
_They’ll tell me that you’re mine_

It's painful to be without him for a little while, it's even harder for him to be away for a day. When he sees him again, Gerard hopes he still loves him.

_Walking through the city streets_   
_Is it by mistake or design?_   
_I feel so alone on the Friday nights_   
_Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you’re mine?_   
_It's like I told you honey_

He's been gone for awhile and Gerard doesn't know what to do. If he contacts him, will he answer?

_Don’t make me sad, don’t make me cry_   
_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_   
_I don’t know why_   
_Keep making me laugh, let’s go get high_   
_The road is long, we carry on_   
_Try to have fun in the meantime_

Gerard promised Frank he wouldn't be upset if he was gone for over a week once he texted him. Frank promised to bring back loads of drugs.

It's going to be over two weeks before they see each other again.

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_   
_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_   
_You like your girls insane_   
_Choose your last words_   
_This is the last time_   
_'Cause you and I, we were born to die_

Frank ran to Gerard once he came home. This is the the next to last time they'd see each other, Frank knew that. But whatever, they'd make the most of it.

_Lost but now I am found_   
_I can see but once I was blind_   
_I was so confused as a little child_   
_Tried to take what I could get_   
_Scared that I couldn't find_   
_All the answers honey_

Gerard didn't know that. Frank felt guilty leaving him again, his boyfriend asked questions, being the persistent person he is. But Frank had to leave.

Gerard won't get any more of Frank, drugs, Frank's drugs, and even Frank's love. They were over.

_**Summertime Sadness** _

_Kiss me hard before you go_   
_Summertime sadness_   
_I just wanted you to know_   
_That, baby, you're the best_

Gerard was in tears as Frank told him what was going to happen to their relationship. He was torn. He just begged him to know that he still loved him.

_I got my red dress on tonight_   
_Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight_   
_Done my hair up real big beauty queen style_   
_High heels off, I'm feeling alive_

Their last night together; they had to make the most of it. Dance together, have a party for the fun of it.

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_   
_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_   
_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_   
_Nothing scares me anymore_

Gerard is buzzed with alcohol. He forgot about what was going to happen and continued in the moment.

_(2, 3, 4)_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_   
_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_   
_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_   
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

He still felt upset deep down, that was the only thing that turned him off about this idea of spending their last night together.

_I'm feelin' electric tonight_   
_Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99_   
_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_   
_I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight_

But Gerard ignored it. He focused on the moment and on how good he felt.

_Think I'll miss you forever_   
_Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky_   
_Later's better than never_   
_Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive (drive, drive)_

He's going to try and carry on with his life, not mope around about it. That's what he promised Frank, even if he'll miss him and never stop loving him. He'll miss Frank, Frank's love, and Frank's drugs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is depressing as shit sorry


End file.
